Buizel Line/DPPt
Buizel and/or Floatzel are available in Diamond and Pearl on Routes 205, 213, 218, 221, 222, 224 and 230, as well as Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks, and Victory Road. In Platinum, they can be found on Route 212 as well as all of the aforementioned locations. The Buizel line is one of the very few Water-type lines with a penchant for the physical side instead of the special one, although it is usable both ways. It has the privilege of being available very early on, and while it is nowhere near as tanky as the likes of Empoleon and Gastrodon, it can still fill a niche in many teams that do not have a readily available Water Pokémon. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Mars (Valley Windworks): Buizel can 3HKO Zubat with Water Gun, and should not need Antidotes for its Toxic. Purugly is more of a problem, as it can 3HKO with any of its moves, and it starts by gaining a turn with Fake Out; Buizel is not strong enough to handle it, unless healed every other turn, and even then critical hits will kill it. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): Turtwig 2HKOs Buizel with Razor Leaf and both Cherrim and Roserade OHKO it with any of their Grass STAB moves. Do not use Buizel in this battle. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): Zubat has Giga Drain and Skuntank has Night Slash. Both of these moves outdamage Buizel's best options by far, so Buizel should not be used here. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): A newly evolved Floatzel does very well against Fantina. Duskull is most likely 2HKOed by Crunch, though Floatzel with very high Attack may net the OHKO; at any rate, Duskull is not dangerous, and all Floatzel needs to face it is a Burn Heal in the event that it uses Will-O-Wisp and hits. Haunter is OHKOed by Crunch. Mismagius is 2HKOed, and its Magical Leaf is also a 2HKO, but Floatzel will win by simply outspeeding it; only a critical Magical Leaf can turn the matchup upside down. * Rival (Hearthome City): Water Gun 3HKOs Staravia and is the move with the best damage output against it, as Crunch will be nerfed by Intimidate; Water Gun also 2HKOs Ponyta and Monferno, neither of which is threatening for Floatzel. Roselia can be 2HKOed by Crunch only if Staravia's Intimidate has already been nullified, otherwise its Mega Drain - a 2HKO - will compensate for the damage and turn the move into a perilous 3HKO. After Intimidate is gone, Crunch can also 2HKO Buizel and 3-4HKO Prinplup; even Prinplup's moves are not scary for a Floatzel. The only Pokémon Floatzel should not be fighting is Grotle, which can 2HKO with Razor Leaf, or OHKO if it crits. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Meditite is 2HKOed by either Crunch or Ice Beam. As it leads with Fake Out, Floatzel may want to profit of the first turn to benefit from an X item, for example an X Attack or X Special. Ice Beam also permits Floatzel to outdamage Machoke just slightly, and 3HKO it. The only way to win against Lucario, though, is for Floatzel to be over half its health when the battle begins; a five-hit Bone Rush can do up to around 65% to Floatzel, and Focus Blast is only a 2HKO. In addition, Focus Blast has a high miss rate. Although the Wide Lens available at the Game Corner make the matchup slightly less risky, it would be best for Floatzel to just stay away from Lucario. * Rival (Pastoria City): Ice Beam OHKOs Staravia and 2HKOs Roselia and Grotle. Roselia is not risky, but Grotle does 2HKO with Razor Leaf, and a critical hit - more likely than usual due to Razor Leaf being a high critical hit ratio move - will kill Floatzel. Ponyta and Monferno are still 2HKOed by Aqua Jet, whereas Crunch 2HKOs Buizel and 3HKOs Prinplup. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): Gyarados' Intimidate puts Floatzel at a disadvantage, but the matchup can be won if Intimidate is somehow negated. Crunch deals a little more damage than Bite, resulting in a certain 4HKO versus Gyarados' 4-5HKO. Floatzel can similarly face off Quagsire, but the KOing will be slow. Floatzel is a perfect mirror match, so which of the two Floatzel will win depends on who outspeeds. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Focus Blast at will against Sneasel, and use Ice Beam against Golbat and Murkrow, both of which are 2HKOed (with an OHKO chance against Murkrow). * Rival (Canalave City): Ice Beam 2HKOs Staraptor and Roselia and may either OHKO or 2HKO Torterra, depending on Floatzel's stats as well as damage variation; once again, a critical Razor Leaf from Torterra will off Floatzel, so pick a less risky alternative if there is one. Rapidash and Infernape are wrecked by Surf, and Crunch takes care of Floatzel. Focus Blast can 2HKO Empoleon too, if it manages to hit. Heracross should not be attempted: it can 2HKO with Brick Break and Floatzel is not strong enough to face it. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Magneton needs to be avoided: although Focus Blast is a certain OHKO, a miss will cost Floatzel's life. Surf can OHKO Steelix safely instead. Bastiodon is the most troublesome: its Metal Burst makes it impossible for Floatzel to touch it safely; while Focus Blast may net the OHKO, it is more likely that it will not, and Surf is a 2HKO that comes dangerously close to granting Bastiodon a retaliation OHKO. Since Floatzel does not have any moves that can defeat Bastiodon by dealing indirect damage, it should leave it to another Pokémon or, if Bastiodon's health is already at about half, it can switch back in to finish it off. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Golbat and Bronzor can be 2HKOed by Ice Beam and Surf respectively, though Toxicroak puts Floatzel at a disadvantage: even Surf is highly unlikely to 2HKO, and its boosted Revenge does so for certain. Avoid Toxicroak, especially if Floatzel is already damaged. * Mars (Lake Verity): Two Ice Beams for Golbat, two Surfs for Bronzor, then either two Surfs or a Focus Blast for Purugly. The latter is not a guaranteed OHKO, but Purugly can barely 3HKO with Slash, which is therefore not an issue. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Surf has a high OHKO chance against Piloswine which, even if not OHKOed, can only hope to 2HKO with Earthquake. Sneasel is destroyed by Brick Break or Focus Blast. Crunch 2HKOs Froslass, and Floatzel is good against it, because its high Speed makes it a lot less likely that Froslass may start avoiding hits repeatedly with its Double Team. The only Pokémon to avoid is Abomasnow, with its killer Wood Hammer. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Sneasel is destroyed by any Fighting move, and Crobat will be 2HKOed by Ice Beam. Against Crobat, use mild carefulness, as Supersonic may turn out insidious if it hits. Ice Beam is a 2HKO against Honchkrow as well, but Honchkrow can chip away up to two thirds of Floatzel's health with Drill Peck in return; do not fight Honchkrow unless Floatzel's health level is still high. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Ice Beam still 2HKOs Golbat, as does Surf against Bronzor. Since Toxicroak gave up Revenge for Brick Break, it now can only 3HKO, allowing Floatzel to Surf it safely. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Although the two Bronzor are neither hard to beat nor particularly powerful, one has Reflect and the other has Light Screen, meaning Floatzel's damage output will be nerfed no matter which way it goes; it is advised to send in either the most powerful Pokémon on the team, or a Fire-type, and take down the first of them while letting the other live: defeating one Commander's Pokémon one by one, and only then the other Commander's Pokémon, is far less risky than defeating one each in parallel, and it will spare Floatzel's side of the battlefield from the deadly simultaneous Purugly + Skuntank combo. After taking down the first Bronzor, Floatzel can chime back in to 2HKO Golbat with Ice Beam. If the team is relying on Floatzel to get most of the work done in this battle, defeating Mars' Pokémon first - the ones on the left side of the field - is a wise move. Now Floatzel can Focus Blast or Brick Break Purugly to death, hope the other Bronzor is still around, and then move on to defeating Jupiter's Pokémon. Ideally, Skuntank should be left as the very last Pokémon, since it is the most dangerous of all. If Floatzel manages to do this, it may either be kept in until Surf beats Skuntank, or switched out to a Pokémon that takes physical hits and Flamethrower well. At any rate, a healthy Floatzel can tank two non-critical Night Slashes, so continuing the fight with Floatzel is still possible. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Surf has an OHKO chance against Houndoom, but it is small; if Surf does not OHKO, Houndoom's Thunder Fang will sting, though it will still deal less than half in damage. Ice Beam 2HKOs Honchkrow easily, and Drill Peck cannot 2HKO Floatzel back, so even critical hits are not a risk at full health; Weavile is wrecked by Fighting coverage once again, unless it can both outspeed and crit with Night Slash: in that case, Floatzel may be OHKOed, but the combination of all these events is unlikely enough for the risk to be marginal. Crobat's Cross Poison is the lesser danger, being "only" a 3HKO versus Floatzel's Ice Beam 2HKO, but Confuse Ray is now on its moveset and should it outspeed (which is likely) and use the move, Floatzel will find itself in trouble. Lastly, Floatzel stands no chance whatsoever against Gyarados, and should just avoid it. * Giratina (Distortion World): The legendary Pokémon is strong enough to OHKO Floatzel, and Floatzel cannot do much to it. Do not use Floatzel in this battle. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Jolteon can outspeed and 2HKO Floatzel with Charge Beam regardless of whether it boosts its Special Attack or not, and Electivire's ThunderPunch is a straight up OHKO. A Floatzel with Dig may 2HKO Raichu if it manages to outspeed, but a critical Charge Beam will still off Floatzel. Only a female Floatzel can 2HKO Luxray safely with Dig, as well, since its Rivalry will prevent it from OHKOing with Thunder Fang. * Rival (Pokémon League): Ice Beam can still 2HKO Staraptor, but Roserade is no longer an option, nor is Torterra; they both got move upgrades, respectively Giga Drain and Leaf Storm. Rapidash and Infernape are still destroyed by Waterfall, though Infernape avoids the OHKO just barely and its Focus Blast is strong; Floatzel can take it only if its health is still full. Either Crunch or Focus Blast will dispose of the enemy Floatzel; for Empoleon, Focus Blast is needed. Do not fight Snorlax or Heracross; they both have moves that are stronger than Floatzel's, Body Slam and Close Combat respectively. Although Heracross cannot OHKO with Close Combat unless it is a critical hit, and after a defensive drop Waterfall can 2HKO, this will still expose any damaged Floatzel. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Ice Beam has a high OHKO chance against Yanmega and will also 2HKO Vespiquen. Heracross can be 2HKOed with Waterfall, though its Close Combat is also a 2HKO, meaning a critical hit will kill and a wounded Floatzel should not fight it. Scizor only 3HKOs, and it gets 2HKOed just the same, so it is safer. Drapion is averagely 3HKOed by most of Floatzel's moves. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Whiscash can be 3HKOed with Waterfall; its Earth Power deals less damage and it is slower, so Floatzel does not fear it. Golem and Rhyperior are OHKOed; Hippowdon is 2HKOed, but its Earthquake is unlikely to 2HKO, thus even a critical hit will leave a healthy Floatzel alive. Gliscor is wrecked by Ice Beam. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Waterfall is a guaranteed OHKO against literally all of Flint's Pokémon. Kill them with water! * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Mr. Mime and Alakazam are OHKOed by Crunch. Although Alakazam has higher base Speed, Floatzel is more likely to outspeed due to its level advantage, and even if Alakazam turned out to be faster, Energy Ball is not an OHKO against Floatzel (though a critical hit will be). Espeon is 2HKOed by Crunch before it can 2HKO with Psychic, as well. Gallade can be 2HKOed with Waterfall, but Leaf Blade deals about as much damage as Alakazam's Energy Ball and, unlike Energy Ball, it has an enhanced critical hit rate; Floatzel should preferably leave Gallade to a sturdier teammate, or be healed before fighting it. Floatzel is also better off not fighting Bronzong unless at full health: Waterfall is a 3HKO, but its Calm Mind will turn out troublesome for entire teams if it manages to set up, and Psychic will 2HKO Floatzel starting at just one boost. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Spiritomb and Floatzel both 3HKO each other with their best moves, so Floatzel has the upper hand unless Spiritomb scores a critical hit. Lucario can be 2HKOed with Brick Break or Focus Blast, or even one Focus Blast and one Waterfall; Aura Sphere is a 2HKO, though that does mean that once again, critical hits will kill. Analogous issue with Garchomp: Ice Beam and its Earthquake are both 2HKOs. The matchup against Milotic is unfavourable, as Floatzel can only rely on physical moves due to its Mirror Coat, and Milotic's Dragon Pulse deals a good amount of extra damage. Roserade can OHKO Floatzel and Togekiss can 2HKO it with Shock Wave, so both of them will require another counter. * Post-Game: Take a long, long holiday in the Battle Resort and think twice about nuzlocking further, especially with a Floatzel on board. }} Moves Low-level Buizel will start with Water Sport, Quick Attack, Water Gun and Pursuit. This is a nice assortment for a beginning set, as it provides both a decent STAB move and physical coverage. Swift comes at level 15. It is a pretty decent early power boost, and it should definitely replace Water Sport. Aqua Jet, at level 21, offers physical Water STAB as well as priority, although with the base Speed of this line even priority is only a virtual advantage. Right after evolving, at level 26, Floatzel gets a move that is unavailable to Buizel: Crunch, which is fantastic both in terms of coverage and power, and will likely turn out useful in many situations to come throughout the game; Platinum players will appreciate it right away, in the battle against Fantina. Agility comes at level 29, but it is not something Floatzel will ever realistically need, as it does not even have access to Baton Pass. Level 39 gets Floatzel Whirlpool, which is absolutely useless, and at level 50 comes the last level-up move accessible, Razor Wind, which is possibly even more useless than Whirlpool. Basically, Crunch is the last useful move Floatzel will learn by level. However, Floatzel's TM pool is quite nifty. It gets access to both Surf and Waterfall, and can choose whichever works best, depending on its offensive stats. Ice Beam is the ever-popular option for any Water-type, and Floatzel should not be missing it either, as its Special Attack is quite good. Floatzel also gets Fighting coverage in the form of either Brick Break or Focus Blast; in this case, the discriminant is more about accuracy than power, or rather the trade-off between the two, as Focus Blast will deal more damage even on Adamant weasels but on the other hand, it will also miss much more often. Dig has a base power of 80 in this generation, so it is viable against opponents that do not have Magnitude or Earthquake; however, due to the type effectiveness, Floatzel is unlikely to ever use it, as it already has Water coverage for Rock-types and it will rarely ever want to fight Electric-types. Lastly, for the sturdier specimen, Bulk Up is an option to be considered, but be very careful when picking which opponents to set up against. It is also worth noting that, in Platinum, Floatzel gets access to Ice Punch via Move Tutor, which may be a better option than Ice Beam for Floatzel that have an Adamant nature and/or an otherwise very significantly physically-skewed stat asset. Recommended moveset: Surf / Waterfall, Ice Beam / Ice Punch only, Brick Break / Focus Blast, Crunch Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Floatzel's weakness to Grass and Electric is fortunately easily covered by fellow Grass-types. Although a readily available Grass fellow is the starter Pokémon, it is recommended to pick a different Grass-type instead, in order to preserve the Grass resistance that Torterra loses with its secondary typing. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Roserade, Carnivine, Abomasnow, Leafeon (Platinum only), Tangrowth (Platinum only), Tropius (Platinum only) * Physical tanks: While Floatzel is good at dealing hits quickly, its capability of taking hits is not brilliant on either defensive side. Since Sinnoh is ripe with strong physical sweepers, it is important to also have a good physical wall on the same team as Floatzel. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Torterra, Steelix, Bastiodon, Bronzong, Garchomp, Snorlax, Drapion, Gliscor (Platinum only), Probopass (Platinum only), Lickilicky (Platinum only), Umbreon (Platinum only), Leafeon (Platinum only), Magnezone (Platinum only), Tangrowth (Platinum only) * Special tanks: Floatzel's Special Defense is even lower than its Defense, which is already not good. However uncommon strong special hitters may be, a dedicated special tank is always good to have, especially if a frail Pokémon is used as the team lead. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Bastiodon, Bronzong, Blissey, Clefable, Garchomp, Snorlax, Probopass (Platinum only), Gardevoir (Platinum only), Gallade (Platinum only), Lickilicky (Platinum only), Umbreon (Platinum only), Altaria (Platinum only) Other Buizel's stats Floatzel's stats * What Nature do I want? With how versatile Floatzel is, Floatzel can really take anything. Attack or Special Attack-boosting natures will be the best, since they will carry a very welcome power boost; given how little it needs its Speed, the best choices might actually be Brave or Quiet. If Floatzel does not want to miss the extra speed, however, all natures that detract from one of its defensive stats and boost an offensive one will work, namely Lonely, Mild, Naughty and Rash. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Level 26 is obviously the best. There is no reason to miss out on Crunch, and Floatzel will not have access to it unless it evolves on time or visits the Move Reminder. In general terms, around Hearthome City is the right place to evolve; in Platinum, a newly evolved Floatzel will do very well against Fantina. * How good is the Buizel line in a Nuzlocke? It gets pretty good coverage and can be used in a few ways, making it fairly useful. It is also bulkier than it may seem, thanks to its not at all bad HP stat. Although there are better Water-types to use in Sinnoh, Floatzel can still measure up to a good few of them and will not lose much of its steam even at later stages of the game; even players who are too attached to their early game catches to box them should not find it extremely difficult to take a Floatzel to the end. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses